Harry Potter and The Pyscho Potions teacher
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: This is from a omake challenge from FriedIce. Harry and Co. hated Potions. They knew Snape was waiting there for them but what they didn't expect was a psycho and two green clad wierdos. Rated T for tiny bit for randomness


**This is for FriedIce for her Omake challenge. I know I submit this late.**

**Itachi- way late.**

**Me-*glares* you're lucky I like you. Just a warning, this is totally random and other sh*t so characters who normally might be the bad guys would pop up. Since I'm an author, I can make stuff happen. Like I could make Kakashi dance the tango with a talking hamburger. So if some ninjas pop up and your like 'But hey! They're the bad guy or they're supposed to be dead, THIS IS HOGWARTS! THEY HAVE GHOST AND I WANT TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN!"**

**If you got complaints, there is a cute little review button at the bottom you could press.**

**Itachi- MeiMeiaru8 doesn't own Harry Potter, this omake challenge or Naruto. Nor does she own me. Also, there is a tiny sprinkle of cursing. Like one or two words.**

**Me- I don't own you yet. *evil smile***

The class slowly filled in, dragging their feet because they all knew what or who waited inside. Harry plops into his seat next to Ron, the stony walls and dimly lit room not helping one bit to their moods. But to everyone's surprise and joy, Professor Snape wasn't there. In fact, no one was. Whispers of what might have happened to Snape rose into the air. There was talk of getting sick, attacked and getting eaten by a rainbow colored cheesecake or being turned into a bunny.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione turns in her chair to face the two others.

"I don't know but I personally like the rainbow cheese cake one."

"Ron!"

"What?" Ron shrugs, "I'm hungry."

"You always are." They both begin to bicker until Harry shushes them.

"Did you just shush me?"

"Shush!"

"Oh no you-"

"Shush!" Hermione looked like she was about to strangle Harry. "Does anyone else hear that?" His friends strain their ears but hear nothing.

"What are we supposed to hear?" But then they heard it. It seemed like someone was running down the halls, pretty fast because people and portraits were yelling. An unfamiliar voice was yelling also. All they could hear was youth before the door was slammed open.

"YOSH!" A green-clad man had slammed open the doors followed by a smaller version of him. They were followed by a cloud of rainbows and colors.

"GO FORWARD WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Really Guy?" Students jump in there seats as another voice was heard, this time at the front of the room. A lady sat on the table with spiky black hair, a trench coat and an odd headband on. What really scared them all was the smile on her face that looked like a maniac's. On the table next to her was some type of food that was disappearing rapidly. 'Guy' strike a pose thumbs up with the mini twin.

"We must take advantage of this youthful power while we still can." He gets a look then the smile disappears off his face. "Yeah I know it's annoying but that's what my lines are." He froze then was slapped in the face with a plate.

"Stop doing that." The lady jumps off the table and yells, "All right you maggots! I'm Anko and this will be the hardest class you will have!"

"Might Guy and this here is Rock Lee!" They struck another pose which earned another face plate.

"We shall teach you how to use the power of youth!" Sparkles appear behind Lee as tears seem to come out of his eyes and Guy's.

"How much he had grown brings tears to my eyes." Both suddenly begin to bawl their eyes out and run at each other. The Hogwarts students could see a sunset appear behind them as the green-clad weirdoes ran, calling out each other's name.

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!" two more plates came out of nowhere and whacked both in the head, knocking them out. They lay on the ground, anime style with twitching limbs.

"Well that was easy." Anko claps, freaking the students; again, "Now the circus is over, I'll teach you how to make the most deadly potion on earth. Listen up, maggots, it is-," But before she could finish, more people ran in. The newcomer had long black hair wore a cloak and weird lines on his face.

"No way are you getting my dango!" Anko clutched another plate of the stuff she was eating earlier, closer.

"Give me the dango or someone's going to get hurt." The (man? Woman? The voice sounds like a man's) narrows his eyes and walks forward. Anko begins to throw sticks at him like darts which he manages to either duck or grab.

"Shit," she mutters and pulls out strange looking knives, throwing them instead of sticks. "Come on! I wasn't even able to play around with them a bit!"

"Hn."

"TACHI-KUN!" Someone darts inside of the room and latch themselves on 'tachi-kun's ankles. No one could see who it was because they began to drag said Tachi out by his ankles while he looks almost bored and like this was normal for him.

"Now that is over, I shall teach you morons how to make a special kind of poison that will cause your opponent to hallucinate and eventually die!" On her face was an even bigger smile.

"IS it me or is this lady a psycho?"

"She's a psycho."

"Want to find out how psycho I can really be?" Anko tilts her head and they almost thought they could see it spin like an owl's head, all the way around.

"You're a crazy bitch!" A student called out.

"Oh you haven't seen crazy yet." She begins to write a list of ingredients on the board until there was another interruption. This time, Anko had it. She threw a barrage of kunais at the door; outlining the shape of the person who interrupted her.

"And hello to you Anko." At the door stood a white hair man with spiky hair. Seriously, what was with these weirdoes and spiky hair? In his hand was a book that no one could understand.

"Kakashi, I see you're late as always."

"Well you see, I saw a lovely painting on the way here and I-,"

"NO EXCUSES!" And then came another barrage of kunais, "Now where were we?" Instead of a class, all that were left was parchment thrown everywhere and you couldn't even hear crickets.

"Damn those maggots." She mutters.

"Go forward with the power of youth!"

"Oh now you chose to wake up!"

~X~X~DX~X~

**I know that was a bit longer then an omake should be, but it got so fun and random! I kind of got lost on the path of fanfiction! But who here isn't?**

**Please click on the shiny review button or face the wrath of my plates!**


End file.
